


Пятая аксиома евклидовой геометрии

by ardente_and_i



Series: Природа вещей и отношений [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardente_and_i/pseuds/ardente_and_i
Summary: Может быть евклидова геометрия точна и красива, думает Эверетт, может быть ее аксиомы безоговорочно верны, но люди не прямые на плоскости. Гибкость и готовность искать точки соприкосновения. Вот в чем смысл.





	Пятая аксиома евклидовой геометрии

В геометрии есть множество аксиом, гипотез и постулатов. Стройные и изящные доказательства, выверенные построения, сечения, радиусы и равнобедренные треугольники. Все прямые углы равны между собой, через две точки всегда проходит только одна прямая, и, разумеется, параллельные прямые никогда не пересекаются. Эверетт Росс частенько раздумывает над этой довольно мелодраматичной аллегорией, ища ее подтверждение в собственной жизни. В собственной жизни со Стивеном Стренджем. Ни много ни мало верховным магом земли. 

Нагромождение совпадений и случайностей, приведшее их к встрече, некоторые громко называют судьбой, Эверетт скорее считает удачей, а Стивен теорией вероятности кармического толка. Так или иначе, вот они. Совершенно разные: бывший военный летчик и бывший нейрохирург. Ныне, оба - черти-что с ворохом неудач на личном фронте в прошлом и поразительно деликатной влюбленностью в настоящем. И все это на фоне проблем планетарного масштаба. Куда уж страннее?  
Вообще, понятие «странного», пошатнувшееся в первое столкновение со Мстителями и рухнувшее вместе с исчезнувшей из позвоночника пулей в Ваканде, с каждым днем знакомства со Стренджем превращается в аксиому жизни (от дурных каламбуров тут просто никуда не денешься). Эверетт любит подначивать Стивена на этот счет, но только потому что тому нравится в ответ изображать на лице это свое «я-терплю-идиотов-всю-жизнь». Что, впрочем, не более чем привычная маска, поношенное амплуа или что угодно еще из прошлого Стивена, бледная тень того, каким он был до аварии. Эверетт не верит до конца, так как знает Стивена таким, каков он сейчас, не больше, но и не меньше.

А сейчас он _волшебный_. Иногда, только иногда, и это большой секрет, могущий разрушить репутацию верховного мага до основания (если исходить из того, что она у него все же есть). Так вот. Иногда он просто забавы ради воспроизводит в реальности ту сцену со шваброй из диснеевской «Фантазии». Ученик чародея, как же. В такие моменты Эверетт смеется до боли в мышцах живота, пока Стивен довольно точно напевает Поля Дюка и дирижирует в воздухе, заставляя швабру танцевать[1]. Плащ недоуменно кружит вокруг них, а Эверетт думает, что не может любить этого человека сильнее, чем в такие моменты. 

Стивен может просто выскочить из дома (почти никогда через дверь) посреди ночи если _что-то потянуло его_ , может физически (и не только) покинуть этот мир или перестать быть человеком в биологическом смысле этого слова. Сам Эверетт может неделями пропадать в Ваканде, колесить по континентам, участвуя в секретных операциях, о которых никому нельзя рассказывать, во имя дипломатии улыбаться людям, которых предпочел бы не знать. Они могут не видеться месяцами, ограничиваясь электронной почтой и той странной бумажной птичкой, которую Стивен ему вручил (да, она _летает_ , и все что напишешь на тонких крыльях тут же появится на крыльях ее двойняшки, порхающей вокруг самого мага и прячущейся в складках его плаща). 

Состоять в таких отношениях должно было быть сложно. Но почему-то не было. И это отличная новость.

***

У Эверетта есть квартира, в Джексон-Хайтс. Она почти всегда пустует, хотя и нравится Россу своей камерностью. Первый секс у них случается именно там. И это до смешного _нормально_ \- со способностями Стивена они могли быть где угодно, а были в Куинсе, на его разложенном диване.  
Эверетт еще помнит, как в тот вечер Стивен пришел в восторг от старого проигрывателя, притаившегося на полу возле шкафа, раскритиковал в пух и прах половину пластинок (вторую половину аккуратной стопкой сложил рядом). Теперь он часто приносит откуда-то новых виниловых монстров разной степени потрепанности. А Эверетт рад, что проигрыватель больше не пылится бесполезным хламом в углу, потому что он остался ему от друга, погибшего в проекте «Озарение».

Стивен вытаскивает из стопки, пестреющий протертым от времени золотом, альбом Grand Funk и ставит первой стороной, начинает играть We're An American Band. Стивен, удовлетворенно кивает и постукивает в такт мелодии по предплечью Эверетта, укладываясь рядом. 

Музыкальные вкусы Стренджа давно захватили эту квартиру, тогда как его зубная щетка стоит в ванной, на кухне всегда есть тот подозрительный чай в вышитом тканевом мешочке, в шкафу две полки выделены под обычную-одежду-Стивена и нормальную-одежду-Стивена (нет, Эверетт не против всех этих восточных мотивов, но снять их однозначно сложнее чем футболку и штаны). Стивен весь вплелся в ту часть жизни Эверетта, которая раньше принадлежала только ему, не востребованная никем другим. И это взаимно. Иногда, Эверетт ловит на себе удивленный взгляд серых глаз, словно Стивен недоумевает, как мог ввязаться во что-то столь приземленное как романтические отношения и стать при этом счастливым, а не как обычно. 

И ведь они не должны были встретиться вовсе. Должны были просуществовать каждый в своем мире: подобные и бесконечно далекие. Но сработала пятая аксиома евклидовой геометрии. Две прямые прочертила третья, нужные углы стали острыми и прямые оказались не параллельными.   
И пересеклись.   
И дальше все перешло в разряд неевклидовой геометрии. Сплелось, вывернулось на изнанку и встроилось в картину мира наилучшим образом. Словно так и должно быть. 

Стивен прижимается губами к его виску:  
– Сегодня уйду в Лондонский храм. Должен вернуться к утру.   
Эверетт вздыхает - он прилетел из Джакарты четыре часа назад, два часа назад он встретился со своим магом, а уже утром ему нужно на самолет в Мельбурн. Иногда времени катастрофически не хватает. И если Эверетт (в теории) может просто взять отпуск, Стивен со своего поста никуда не денется, пожалуй, даже если захочет.   
– Сколько у нас есть времени? – Эверетт притягивает к себе ладонь Стивена, ловя привычную уже дрожь и самыми кончиками пальцев касаясь шрамов.   
– Должен был быть там с полчаса назад. – недовольно бубнит Стивен, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Эверетта. Детская обида в его голосе могла бы звучать до смешного комично, если бы не отчетливо проступающая горечь. Помолчав, он разворачивает Росса к себе, притискивая ближе, оплетая руками и ногами.

– Тебе стоит идти, – противореча своим же словам, Эверетт раскрытой ладонью ведет по спине Стивена, заставляя того выгнуться, как будто можно прижаться еще тесней.   
– Еще пять минут не спасут мир и не поставят его на край гибели, – убежденно возражает Стивен и тянется поцеловать. Эверетт поддается, позволяя вовлечь себя в поцелуй, и сделав вид, что не заметил короткого взгляда, который маг бросил на глаз Агамотто. 

Предательски завибрировавший телефон разбил последние остатки умиротворенного комфорта и заставил Эверетта застонать. Шури, Старк, Т'Чалла, Шерон, кто бы это ни был, он не готов был сейчас вставать и делать что-либо для кого-либо из них.  
Стивен засмеялся:  
– Как всегда популярен. Иногда я думаю, что ты выносишь меня только потому что мы видимся друг с другом реже, чем это вообще возможно для поддержания социальных связей.   
– Все дело в магии. – мрачно подтвердил Эверетт – Кто устоит перед настоящим волшебством? 

Стивен хмыкнул, наконец вставая, и сменил пластинку прежде чем начать собираться.   
– Девид Гилмор, семьдесят восьмой год, – пояснил он через плечо, отвечая на незаданный вопрос так, словно это может послужить объяснением той несправедливости, которая не позволяет им провести вместе хотя бы одну ночь. 

Эверетт кивнул и принялся наблюдать за облачающимся под музыку Стивеном. В желтом свете лампы его фигура будто выточена из слоновой кости. Широкие плечи, острые лопатки с мазками бежевых теней под ними, проступающие ребра под тонкой кожей, а руки покрыты шрамами, и Эверетт бы соврал если бы сказал, что они нравятся ему. Нет. Шрамы на том, кого любишь всегда причиняют боль. А руки Стивена привлекают внимание: шрамы взрезают кожу, но все еще можно уловить каким произведением искусства они были. Тонкие косточки на запястьях чуть выступающие из-под манжет, длинные фаланги, мягкие округлости сухожилий. В досье говорилось о двенадцати штифтах. От подобных мыслей собственные кисти начинают непроизвольно ныть... Каждый раз, уходя спасать мир от очередной угрозы из неведомого измерения, Стивен рискует умереть, получить проклятие или окончательно расстаться с рассудком. И Стивен обожает это. А Эверетт обожает Стивена, потому что тоже не в состоянии загнать себя в рамки нормальности после всего, что видел. 

Стивен почти буднично целует его на прощание в лоб и скрывается в портале. Минуты одиночества сменяют одна другую. Эверетт безразлично наблюдает за движением стрелки по циферблату. Следует поспать или разница часовых поясов однажды просто сведет его с ума, но в грудь вгрызается какая-то совершенно не свойственная ему тоска.   
Словно в насмешку Гилмор в колонках затягивает So Far Away. Эверетт слушает первый куплет и выключает совсем, чтобы, свернувшись клубком на том месте, где все еще сохранилось тепло от присутствия Стивена, закрыть глаза. 

Быть может они все же параллельные прямые? Просто идут тесно-тесно. Всегда рядом и всегда далеко.  
Мысль о том, что Стивену мог бы подойти кто-то другой, кто-то не скованный обязанностями и ответственностью, кто-то, кто просто шагнул бы следом за ним в портал на другой конец мира, отгоняется Эвереттом как нечестная по отношению, в первую очередь, к самому Стивену. Который выбрал его. Раз за разом продолжал выбирать, возвращаясь в квартиру на Джексон-Хайтс, принося пластинки, обнимая и целуя на прощанье, оставляя едкие послания на крыльях волшебной птички...  
Может быть евклидова геометрия точна и красива, думает Эверетт, может быть ее аксиомы безоговорочно верны, но люди не прямые на плоскости. Гибкость и готовность искать точки соприкосновения. Вот в чем смысл.

***

Утром, когда машина в аэропорт уже приехала, Эверетт поймал беспокойную бумажную птаху и наскоро написал на одном из ее крыльев сентиментальное:  
«Улетаю. Люблю тебя»  
Аккуратно сложившаяся и замершая птичка отправилась в сумку, которую Эверетт взял с собой. Во время долгого перелета она так и пролежала в ручной клади и снова достать ее удалось только спустя несколько часов после прилета.

Сообщения, оставленные за это время Стивеном вспыхивали и гасли одно за одним. Неровные, дрожащие буквы мелко теснились на небольшом клочке бумаги - письмо все еще было для рук Стивена довольно ощутимым испытанием. 

«Пришлось задержаться в Лондонском храме»  
«Ничего выходящего за рамки обычного, но лучше присмотреть»  
«Ты не поверишь, в Лондоне... дождь. Больше никаких новостей»  
«Демоны не меняются: ни манер, ни обаяния, ни харизмы»   
«Как они вообще умудряются завести себе последователей?»  
«Хочу увидеть хорватских дьявольских кабанов»  
«Не хочешь отправиться в Хорватию в ближайшие выходные?»  
«Если бы тут был ты, было бы лучше»  
«Хорошо, что тебя тут нет»  
«Я не считаю, что ты не справился бы»  
«Но мне спокойней знать, что никто не чертит вокруг тебя пентаграммы кровью»  
Последним на бумаге проявилось какое-то совсем отчаянное:  
«Скучаю»

Подавив желание потянуться к телефону - нет гарантий, что Стивен сейчас пребывает в той части реальности, где сотовая связь ловит, да и светить свой мобильник тут не самая умная идея - Эверетт задумался. Желание увидеть и прикоснуться вспыхнуло с небывалой силой. 

Около тридцати часов на рейс с пересадкой в Гонконге (пакет строго засекреченных документов оттуда еще предстоит передать нужным людям). В Нью-Йорке сейчас восемь вечера, в Лондоне за полночь, а в Мельбурне десять утра. Встреча с информаторами обошлась без стрельбы только по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, хотя и пришлось побегать. Эверетт не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как так вышло, что с их расставания со Стивеном прошло всего двое суток. Кажется, что промелькнула пара бесконечностей. 

Расправив белое крыло, Эверетт задумчиво вывел на нем:  
«Полечу домой не раньше четверга»  
Не успел он продолжить, как на соседнем крыле вспыхнула короткая надпись:  
«Вечность»  
Эверетт улыбнулся.   
«У меня есть восемь часов до встречи с контактом в местном притоне»  
И тут же добавил:  
«Можешь присоединиться»  
Проявившаяся на бумаге надпись сочилась ехидством, проступающим сквазь неровные линии букв:  
«Заманчивое приглашение. Знаешь толк в романтике»  
Эверетт хмыкнул и написал адрес отеля и номер, где сейчас остановился. Жалкое «Только если ты хочешь» вышло как-то само собой, слишком неуверенное и сомневающееся, как отражение всех подавленных опасений Эверетта. Дурак. 

Потрескивание магии открывающегося портала было лучшим из возможных ответов.   
Стивен, вышедший из него (ссаженая кожа на лбу и гематома, расползающаяся по правому виску), с притворным недовольством покачал головой и строго посмотрел Эверетту в глаза:  
– Никогда не смей сомневаться во мне и моих желаниях. 

Система координат дрогнула, снова переплетая две вовсе не параллельные прямые.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Фантазия (1940) - классический полнометражный музыкальный мультфильм, созданный компанией Уолта Диснея. Состоит из семи не связанных друг с другом довольно не типичных для Диснея эпизодов под классическую музыку. Включает в себя эпизод "Ученик чародея", созданный на основе поэмы «Ученик чародея» Гёте и одноимённой симфонической поэмы Поля Дюка. В данном эпизоде Микки-Маус выступает в роли ученика чародея.


End file.
